


Beautiful Freaks

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Happy would have been a baboon >:3, Humor, M/M, Maximum Ride Au, Other, Woodland animal AU, if Fury wasn't acting as Jeb Batchelder then he'd be a komodo dragon...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil scientists create talking animals, but some effects are not... anticipated. </p><p>The subjects acquire various powers that allow them to escape with the help of one of the lead scientists by the name of Nicholas Fury. </p><p>But one of the subjects wants revenge and will do anything to get it... Such as commanding a squirrel army!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, here are pictures of each of the team. _Tony:_ http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-fK3T27K_qYs/UI3gA89r6EI/AAAAAAAAGs4/Paoir9nOsy8/s1600/red-fox2.jpg _Loki:_ http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fttdDfLqW_k/UxlwF6HEatI/AAAAAAAAHlY/-pUnds2jW40/s1600/Temple.jpg _Thor:_ http://img07.deviantart.net/d8fc/i/2011/058/a/0/dad__s_blue_eyed_baby_by_secretconspiracy-d3ajocj.png _Steve:_ http://www.hdwallpapersnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Bald-Eagle-HD-Wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg _Clint:_ http://www.birdsofcorpuschristi.com/albums/hawks/Harris_Hawk_Flying_Against.jpg _Natasha:_ https://c4.staticflickr.com/4/3694/12036825183_e0e6f78cd4_b.jpg _Bruce:_ https://thenypost.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/bear1.jpg _Hulk:_ http://www.up.programosy.pl/foto/grizzly_rage_2007.jpeg _Coulson:_ http://fribly.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Angry-Wolf.jpg

One thing that you must know is that The thing that the evil scientists got wrong wasn't just by accidentally giving them powers, but they had also given them heightened learning skills, some more than others. Another thing is that they were all larger than their normal counterparts. 

Who are these strange creatures? Well Tony the red fox says that he isn't the leader of their group, but everyone follows him anyway. The white coats tried to get him to live without his heart, but something went wrong and they had to put a machine inside of the fox's chest to act as his heart. He is also the smartest one. Tony's powers include super speed, by reaching over 300 miles per hour, which gives him the ability to 'fly' certain distances. It was found out that when checking how long he could hold his breath, he grew gills. And last but not least, he has a Voice in his head that gives him valuable advice but also deadly amounts of snark which he calls Jarvis. Jarvis can also move things around. He is thought to be a poltergeist haunting Tony's body. (He's not.)

Now, Loki is Tony's 'other half'. They are inseparable even though most of the others are weary of him. He is a bright emerald, black, and gold temple viper, and often found wrapped around Tony. Loki can also go must faster speeds than normal, but not as fast as Tony. He also has the ability to breathe under water. If he stays still and doesn't speak, he is absolutely invisible to others. He is the silent and brooding type, so that works out just fine. 

Thor the blue eyed golden retriever, is the most energetic of the group. Perhaps because of this, he can summon and direct lightning. Even if he can't be as fast as Tony or Loki, he is stronger than most in the group and is often seen jumping about 16 feet in the air. 

The evil scientists had tried to make the bald eagle named Steve the leader of the group, but again, they follow Tony more readily. Steve doesn't mind. Much. The lab coats tried to enhance his night vision. As a result, his other senses are enhanced; he developed the ability to feel color, and 'sees' contours when snow-blind. He can distinguish the group members by their paw prints, scales, fur and feathers. He can make out shapes and identify cars from pictures in magazines. He loves explosives and (somehow) is a skilled bomb-maker, usually working with Clint to destroy a target. 

Bruce is a grizzly bear and can sense old emotions, attract metal to his paw, and hack into almost any computer system. Sensing old emotions has its disadvantages; he feels great distress when touching something which has seen great sadness or anger, thus turning into a much larger, stronger, and more vicious version of himself. His fur gets a green tint when he is about to change. Whilst in this state, he is just about indestructible. Otherwise, he is a rather calm creature. He also has a rather odd attachment to glasses and keeps a pair on constantly.

Clint is skilled in mimicry and ventriloquism. He can use a special bow and arrow set to hit any target he desires. He, along with Steve, is skilled at making bombs and has a lot of knowledge about them. He is the group clown at times and causes more trouble than most of the group (but not as much as Loki). He is a dark brown hawk with brown eyes.

Natasha 'hit the genetic jackpot', developing a variety of powers throughout the years. She is a telepathic, and can influence most people to do her will. Natasha can breathe underwater, talk to fish, send animals mental messages, and change her appearance at will. She is normally a black cat with a red under tone and blue-green eyes. 

Most of the group were either taken from the wild as newborns, donated by various zoos, or sold by previous owners. Tony, Clint, and Bruce were all captured at a young age, while Loki and Steve were donated by two different zoos. Thor and Natasha used to have previous owners, but they were sold. Thor was sold because the family that he came from had a baby on the way and they couldn't take care of both and needing the money made it a done deal. Natasha on the other hand, was sold because she got jealous of the other pets and killed them, laying their dead carcasses at er owner's feet. They couldn't get her out of there fast enough. 

They are now being aided in escaping their 'school' by one of the lead scientists, Dr.Nicholas Fury.


End file.
